


Destinados

by baddieyang



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Destinados, Fluffy, Lemon, M/M, Sexo, Soulmates, Woosan, Yaoi, destination
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang
Summary: Todo mundo descobre quem é seu destinado quando faz 18 anos, e com Wooyoung e San não é diferente; o problema é que ambos são melhores amigos, que namoram outras pessoas e que, de repente, de descobrem destinados.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 5





	1. Capítulo Um

Wooyoung encarava seu pulso com raiva e incredulidade, o nome de seu melhor amigo estava escrito no local com uma caligrafia bonita e elegante, exatamente como a do loiro na vida real. O Jung não conseguia acreditar que sua vida pudesse estar tão na merda quanto estava naquele momento, quando iria sequer imaginar que estaria destinado a seu melhor amigo? Nunca, é claro! 

Como iria contar para sua namorada que teria que terminar com ela por que o destino é um filho da puta que acha engraçado o destinar com San? Irene não é uma pessoa de personalidade explosiva, esse papel na relação era do Jung, mas sabia que ela iria ficar chateada com a novidade. 

Ele nem queria saber como San iria contar para Jongho sobre aquilo, só esperava que o menino não ficasse puto e viesse descontar em si, por que Wooyoung nunca tinha visto um pirralho tão forte igual Choi, um alfa que estudava na mesma escola que eles, mas em um ano abaixo dos dois amigos. O cara conseguia quebrar uma melancia no meio só com um soco, o que será que ele não faria com a sua cabeça? Seu ômega interior já choramingava com a possível dor que sentiria. 

Claro que sempre soube que gostava tanto de meninos quanto de meninas desde que entrou no Ensino Médio e seus hormônios estavam em ebulição por qualquer pedaço de pele que via, principalmente por fazer parte do time de basquete e sempre tomar banho com seus companheiros de time. 

Estava se preparando para encarar o melhor amigo na escola, era o último ano deles antes de entrarem na faculdade e perseguir seus sonhos, o do Jung era ser advogado, já o de San é o de ser detetive. Também haviam combinado de abrir um escritório de advocacia que contaria com sua própria equipe de detetives, que seriam comandadas pelo alfa. 

Deu graças pelo dia estar frio, assim, podia colocar uma blusa de manga comprida sem ser questionado pelas outras pessoas, não sabia como iria encarar San quando se encontrassem, mas esperava que o outro não desse na cara o que estava acontecendo. 

Chegou na instituição e deu de cara com Irene lhe esperando no portão, como sempre fazia quando queria conversar consigo; provavelmente ela estava nervosa por fazer 18 anos na próxima semana e não sabia lidar com o fato de que poderia não ser destinada à Woonyoung, o que ele sabia que iria acontecer, dado o nome em seu pulso. 

Fora que como os nomes dos destinados só aparecem no pulso quando ambos já fizeram a idade necessária, caso um do par ainda seja menor de idade, seus pulsos continuavam em branco até o aniversário do mais novo do casal destinado. Com isso, o ômega torcia para que sua namorada não perguntasse nada e que nem pedisse para ver seu pulso, ele ainda tinha que se preparar mentalmente para dar aquela notícia. 

Cumprimentou a namorada com um beijo e esperou a mesma puxar um assunto, já que nunca sabia exatamente o que falar com ela, já que não tinham os mesmos hobbies e nem faziam parte do mesmo ciclo social. Por ser uma das meninas mais populares do colégio, ela andava com os alunos de status mais alto do que o do ômega, que preferia passar seu tempo com o pessoal do clube de mangá, do qual San fazia parte. 

— Feliz aniversário. - Disse a menina, parecendo perturbada por alguma coisa. 

— Obrigado. - Respondeu, notando o olhar perdido da menina. - O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? 

— Não, nada. Só estou nervosa com uma coisa, mas você não precisa se preocupar, eu vou ficar bem. - Diz, saindo andando logo em seguida, deixando o ômega para trás, sem saber o que havia acabado de acontecer. 

Dando de ombros, Wooyoung passou a andar para sua sala, pronto para ver San e conversar sobre a situação com o mesmo; mas, quando chegou na porta, não viu o amigo lá, pensou que ele poderia ter se atrasado, entretanto, ele sempre avisava para o Jung quando iria atrasar ou faltar. 

Passou o resto da manhã pensando no amigo, que não havia aparecido na aula e nem mandado algum sinal de vida, por isso, assim que as aulas terminaram, decidiu passar na casa do outro, para ver se ele não estava doente ou algo do tipo. Caminhou até o local muito bem conhecido por si, sempre ia pra casa do amigo quando precisava descansar, ou quando brigava com Irene, ou quando estava triste, ou quando queria comemorar, em qualquer situação, a casa de San era o local perfeito para se distrair. 

A casa de San é uma típica construção moderna, com vários cômodos muito bem decorados, além da sala e cozinha serem no famoso conceito aberto que os americanos tanto gostavam de mostrar nos programas de decoração. Não precisou nem entrar na casa para perceber que San e Jongho estavam brigando por alguma coisa, os gritos de ambos podiam ser ouvidos do lado de fora da casa, o que assustou um pouco o Jung, que não queria pensar que o motivo da briga era a destinação dele com o amigo. 

Antes que conseguisse sair dali e deixar a conversa para depois, a porta da frente da casa foi aberta e, por ela, um Jongho muito puto passou a toda a velocidade, quase trombando com o ômega, que se encolheu um pouco. 

— Não se preocupe, Jung. - Disse o alfa, parando em sua frente, com o rosto vermelho e as mãos fechadas em punho. - Não vou te bater, não é culpa de ninguém essa situação, só espero que você seja mais corajoso do que seu amigo e conte para sua namorada o que está acontecendo. 

Terminando de falar, o outro saiu andando, sem esperar por uma resposta por parte do mais velho, que ficou parado no mesmo lugar, olhando para onde o outro havia ido, sem ter entendido muita coisa do que havia acabado de acontecer. 

— Woo. - Ouviu seu nome sendo chamado pelo melhor amigo parado na porta da casa, com o rosto vermelho e os olhos inchados, como se tivesse chorado por muito tempo. 

— Sannie, você está bem? - Perguntou, se aproximando do outro e entrando na casa, a porta se fechando atrás de si. - O que aconteceu? 

— O Jong descobriu sobre sermos destinados. - Disse o outro, se sentando no sofá e colocando a cabeça nas mãos. 

— Mas ele acabou de me dizer que não é culpa de ninguém. 

— Sim, mas é que eu não pretendia contar pra ele tão cedo. 

— Por que? Não é certo ficar enganando as pessoas, mesmo que você não queira ficar comigo, ainda sim precisa ser sincero com os outros. 

— Como assim não ficar com você? - Perguntou, olhando para o ômega sentado ao seu lado. 

— Sannie, você e o Jong se amam. - Explicou. - É claro que não vou ficar entre vocês, mas, mesmo assim, pretendo contar para Irene sobre nossas marcas, aí ela vai decidir se quer continuar comigo ou não. 

— Woo, você é meu destinado, é óbvio que eu vou ficar com você. - Diz, com os olhos vermelhos, seu alfa aparecendo para o outro. - Como você pode pensar em uma coisa dessas? 

— Sei lá, vocês dois são um casal tão lindo, não quero estragar isso. - Fez bico, encarando o chão. 

— A gente já terminou, Woo. Ele aceitou que sou seu destinado e nós acabamos com o que tinha entre a gente, agora, eu tenho que focar em você, meu ômega destinado. 

— Tá, mas, primeiro, preciso contar pra Irene, não quero que ela descubra por outra pessoa, ainda mais por que ela estava super estranha hoje, mas não quis me contar o porquê. 

— Sem problemas, anjo. - Com isso, os dois se abraçam, pensando em como seria o futuro depois daquilo, esperando que tudo desse certo.


	2. Capítulo Dois

** Capítulo Dois **

Uma semana havia se passado e nada de  Wooyoung contar para Irene sobre sua destinação, não que fosse culpa do ômega, na verdade, a menina que estava fazendo de tudo para se esconder do mesmo, principalmente naquele dia. A data do aniversário da alfa havia chego e  Wooyoung queria saber o que havia acontecido, queria contar sobre seu próprio aniversário e sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida.

O ômega tinha que conversar com a namorada naquele dia, sem faltas; San estava ficando mais triste a cada dia que passava e não podia avançar com o relacionamento deles. Por serem destinados que nunca consideraram ficar juntos, teriam um longo caminho pela frente para conseguir ver um ao outro como algo além de amigos, mas eles tentariam com todas as suas forças.

Wooyoung chegou na escola e ficou esperando por Irene na porta, tinha mandando uma mensagem pra ela dizendo que queria conversar com ela naquele mesmo dia, sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo com eles e sobre o afastamento dos dois. Não precisou esperar muito até ver a menina virando a esquina e vir andando em sua direção, parando logo ao seu lado e encarando o chão, como nunca havia feito em todos aqueles anos que namoravam.

— Tá tudo bem, Irene? - Perguntou o ômega, recebendo apenas um aceno de cabeça da outra. - Será que a gente pode conversar direito? - Brigou. - A gente não se fala a uma semana e eu quero contar coisas pra você, eu....

— Eu me destinei a outra pessoa. - Interrompeu a alfa, mostrando seu pulso para o ômega.

— Eu sei, também me destinei a outra pessoa, mas isso não é desculpa pra me ignorar durante uma semana como se eu fosse descartável. - Continuou brigando.

— Sei que o que fiz foi errado, mas eu não sabia o que fazer. 

— Se tivesse falado comigo logo no começo, saberia que eu também estou destinado a outra pessoa, e iríamos resolver tudo como adultos, que é o que nós somos, mesmo estando no Ensino Médio, 18 anos não tem mais a desculpa de adolescente e de fazer merda.

— Me desculpe, Woo. - Se desculpou.

— Está desculpada, mas, como deve ser óbvio, nosso namoro termina aqui. - Disse. - Espero que seja feliz.

Com isso, saiu andando para sua sala, encontrando com San sentado na carteira de sempre, ao lado da sua. O amigo o encarou, curioso se havia conseguido conversar com a namorada, depois de todo o drama da mesma o ignorando como se ele não fosse uma pessoa calma.

— Conseguiu conversar com ela, bebê? - Perguntou o alfa, assim que o Jung se sentou na cadeira do lado e deitou a cabeça na mesma, tendo seus fios sendo acariciados pelo Choi.

— Finalmente sim! - Exclamou, quase ronronando com o carinho recebido. - Ela estava com medo de me contar que se destinou a outra pessoa, mas nem passou pela cabeça dela que, se isso aconteceu com ela, aconteceu comigo também.

— E ela disse alguma coisa sobre ser eu?

— Eu nem contei, fiquei tão irritado, sabe? - Explicou, recebendo um resmungo como resposta. - Na verdade, não acho que ela estava interessada em saber, só queria acabar com aquilo logo.

— Pelo menos agora não tem ninguém entre nós. - Comemorou o mais alto. - Agora só temos que contar para nossos pais.

— Eles vão amar, sempre disseram que fazemos um belo casal. - Brincou o ômega, fazendo o outro rir junto de si.

— Realmente, pelo menos não destinamos com alguém aleatório.

— Sim, fomos muito sortudos. 

O resto da manhã passou normalmente, com a dupla fazendo piadinhas durante as aulas e se provocando; quando o horário de saída chegou, ambos combinaram de ir para a casa do ômega contar as novidades para a família do mesmo, aproveitando que aquele era o único dia em que os pais do mesmo ficavam em casa de folga.

Foram caminhando até a casa do Jung, onde foram recebidos pelos pais de  Wooyoung , que não ficaram surpresos ao ver San junto, já que os dois eram do tipo de amigos que quando um não  tava em casa, provavelmente, estava na casa do outro.

— Olá, San. - Disse o pai alfa. - Como você está? Já fez 18 anos, certo? 

— Isso mesmo, tio.

— Já achou seu destinado? - Perguntou o pai ômega, curioso.

— Já sim, eu e o Woo nos destinamos.

— Isso é incrível! - Disse o ômega, abraçando os dois jovens. - Fico feliz que nosso Woo esteja em boas mãos, seria horrível se ele se destinasse com alguém que não conhecemos.

— E seus namorados, já sabem? - Pergunta o alfa.

— Já sim, Irene se destinou com outra pessoa e  Jongho ainda tem um ano pela frente até descobrir quem é sua alma-gêmea.

— Precisamos comemorar isso! - Exclamou o pai ômega, correndo para a cozinha enquanto gritava que iria fazer a comida favorita dos meninos, além de um bolo, para que pudessem celebrar a destinação deles.

Enquanto o ômega cozinhava, os dois jovens foram para o quarto de Wooyoung, onde se jogaram na cama, entrelaçando os corpos e se abraçando; a cabeça do ômega estava apoiada no peitoral do outro, que o abraçava pela cintura, perdido em pensamentos.

Os dois sempre foram o tipo de amigos que amavam contato físico, portanto, não teriam que forçar as coisas naquele quesito, a única coisa que não faziam como amigos era se beijar, mas eles poderiam dar um jeito naquilo, certo?

— Sannie, como você acha que vai ser o futuro? - Perguntou o ômega, esfregando o rosto no peito do outro, sentindo seu cheiro se misturando com o do alfa, formando uma essência maravilhosa e viciante.

— Espero que nós estejamos morando juntos, com um filho e vários cachorros, que tal? - Sugeriu o alfa.

— Achei incrível, a gente podia morar numa fazenda né?

— Tudo o que você quiser, bebê.

— Jura mesmo?

— De dedinho. - Ofereceu o dedo para o ômega, que juntou ao seu, selando o juramento.

Mais um período de silêncio, em que eles só aproveitaram a companhia um do outro, até que foram chamados para almoçar e, sem esperar por um segundo chamado, ambos saem correndo do quarto e chegam juntos na cozinha, onde se sentam lado a lado.

A refeição foi feita em meio ao caos de todos conversando sobre os acontecimentos recentes e o que eles queriam fazer depois de terminar a escola, se iriam querer se casar algum dia, se queriam filhos, e essas coisas que pais gostam de perguntar pra envergonhar seus filhos na frente de seus destinados.

Terminado com aquilo, os dois voltaram para o quarto e tomaram banho, ficando cheirosos para passarem a noite juntos, como sempre faziam: jogando  video game até tarde. Naquele dia,  Wooyoung estava distraído com seus pensamentos, perdendo várias vezes em seguida, o que era incomum para ele, que jogava tão bem todos os jogos que  possuía .

— O que foi bebê? - Pergunta o alfa, pausando o jogo e olhando para o menor.

— Eu posso te pedir uma coisa?

— Sempre, a gente fez uma promessa. - Sorriu tranquilizador.

— Me beija. - Pediu, se aproximando do outro e ficando na altura de seu rosto, encarando os lábios do alfa.

Os dois foram se aproximando lentamente, dando tempo para o outro caso quisessem desistir. Sem ter mais espaço, os lábios se tocaram levemente, fazendo arrepios descerem pelo corpo de ambos; aprofundando mais o beijo, as bocas se abriram e as línguas se entrelaçaram.

Wooyoung estava adorando sentir sua língua ser chupada pelo outro, ainda mais por que os barulhinhos que aquilo fazia lhe levava para o céu. Se separaram por causa da falta de ar, mas continuaram com os rostos perto, as respirações se misturando.

— Não foi ruim. - Comentou o Jung.

— Não mesmo. - Concordou San, colando os lábios novamente, dessa vez, com mais força e fome.


	3. Capítulo Três

Um ano havia se passado desde que  Wooyoung e San se destinaram, muita coisa tinha mudado desde aquele acontecimento: amos haviam entrado na mesma faculdade – mas em cursos diferentes - , eles estavam namorando de verdade agora e tinham saído das casas de seus pais para morarem juntos em um apartamento perto do campus.

Morar juntos estava sendo melhor do que os dois imaginavam, por não ficarem em casa durante o dia, eles não precisavam limpar as coisas tanto assim, além de sempre terem tempo para ficarem juntos, para conversarem sobre como havia sido o dia deles e coisas parecidas.

Desde que se destinaram, ambos já haviam entrado no cio mais de uma vez, mas, em um acordo, eles decidiram esperar até terem ficado namorando por um ano, para que as coisas se estabilizarem, para daí se ajudarem com seus cios.

Durante esse tempo, é óbvio que várias mãos bobas, esfregadas e punhetas em dupla rolaram, mas sempre se mantiveram fiéis quanto a promessa de não apressar as coisas. Tudo acontecia muito naturalmente entre os dois, parecia que eles haviam nascido para orbitarem um ao redor do outro, o que, é claro, era real, já que se destinaram.

Naquele dia em específico,  Wooyung estava se sentindo ansioso e carente, não queria deixar o namorado sair da cama e, quando outro conseguiu se levantar e fazer suas tarefas da manhã, o Jung ficou emburrado debaixo do cobertor, resmungando que estava sendo deixado de lado por seu alfa.

— Vamos, bebê. - Chamou o mais velho. - Você precisa se arrumar para a faculdade, lembra que é sexta e  amanhã estamos de folga.

— Tá, seu chato. - Resmungou, levantando da cama e indo se trocar para sair de casa junto do alfa.

Chegaram na faculdade e San levou o mais baixo até sua sala, como sempre fazia; se despediram com um beijo e  Wooyoung disse que esperava pelo namorado ali mesmo quando o sinal de intervalo tocasse. 

As aulas em si foram chatas, até por que, se fosse pra serem legais se chamariam cinema ou  video game; na hora do intervalo, San foi pegar o namorado para que fossem juntos para o refeitório, onde compravam seus lanches, mas, naquele dia, o ômega não parecia estar com fome de comida, se é que me entendem.

O Jung puxou o alfa para dentro de sua sala depois que todos saíram, trancou a porta e fez o outro se sentar na cadeira do professor, se sentando no colo do mesmo, para que ele não tentasse se levantar. Antes que San pudesse perguntar o que estava acontecendo, o mais novo cola seus lábios, invadindo a boca alheia com sua língua e explorando toda a cavidade muito bem conhecida por si.

San nunca resistia quando seu ômega o beijava de surpresa, então, segurou a cintura fina com força, apertando quando tinha sua língua sugada ou mordida pelo namorado.  Wooyoung desce os lábios para o pescoço e inicio do peitoral à mostra pelo botão aberto da camisa alheia, deixando marcas por toda a pele clara do outro.

— O que está fazendo, bebê? - Pergunta o alfa, se sentindo ficar excitado com todas as provocações do menor.

— Eu  tô com saudade do meu alfa, tem problema? - Respondeu, olhando para o mais velho com um bico nos lábios, que foi mordido pelo outro.

— Problema nenhum, ômega. - Diz, puxando o corpo do outro pra mais perto de si, sentindo-o rebolar as nádegas em sua ereção.

Voltaram a se beijar, os barulhos de sucção e de saliva os deixavam loucos de tesão;  Wooyoung rebolava no colo do namorado, sentindo sua ereção roçando na barriga do outro, enquanto o pau do alfa era esfregado em suas nádegas.

O ômega sentia sua lubrificação começar a vazar, avisando aquilo para o alfa, que já sabia o que fazer: tirou o menor de seu colo, o colocando debruçado sobre a mesa do professor, abaixou sua calça e cueca, admirando o buraquinho rosado e brilhando com o lubrificante.

Sem perder tempo, afundou seu rosto entre as nádegas alheia, deixando um beijo na entrada e, logo em seguida, penetrando a mesma com sua língua; o gosto de  Wooyoung sempre surpreendia San, que se sentia viciado em provar aquele sabor maravilhoso sempre que podia.

— Sannie, você é tão bom. - Gemeu o mais novo, mordendo seu dedo para que não gemesse alto e chamasse atenção de alguém.

— Você gosta quando eu fodo a sua entradinha com a minha língua? - Provocou o alfa, roçando seus dedos onde estava lambendo antes, mas não penetrando.

— Por favor, alfa. - Implorou. - O intervalo vai terminar daqui a pouco.

— Então você não deveria ter me provocado como uma cadelinha no cio. - Brigou, enfiando três de seus dedos dentro do outro, que gemeu manhosamente seu nome.

— Porra, alfa. Tão bom pra mim.

Os dedos estocavam com força e velocidade a entrada rosada, que vazava lubrificante, escorrendo pelas pernas do mais novo;  Wooyoung não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse nos dedos de seu alfa o fodendo tão bem, só seria melhor se fosse o pau do outro, mas, quem sabe, aquilo não acontecesse quando chegassem em casa?

O medo de alguém chegar e ver aquela cena fazia o ômega choramingar e soltar  pré gozo por seu pau, sempre soube que era exibicionista, mas nunca teve oportunidade de colocar aquilo  à prova.

— Você é mesmo uma cadelinha, hein? - Diz San, percebendo o estado de tesão do outro. - Se alguém entrasse aqui nesse momento, você iria gozar tão gostoso, não é ômega?

— Sim, alfa. - Confirmou, suas bochechas rosadas e lágrimas escorrendo pelas mesmas, ao passo que saliva pingava de sua boca.

O Jung sentia seu corpo tremendo por conta do orgasmo eminente, se sentia a ponto de explodir a qualquer momento, ainda mais de San continuasse acertando seu pontinho de prazer dentro de si.

— Você vai gozar pra mim, bebê? 

Com mais algumas estocadas de seus dedos,  Wooyoung se derrama na mesa do professor, o corpo relaxando e quase caindo no chão, sendo salvo pelo alfa.

— Foi bom, bebê?

— Sim, alfa.

— Quer ir pra casa?

— Por favor.

Com isso, os dois arrumaram os materiais do ômega e foram buscar os do alfa, saindo da faculdade e indo para casa, onde  Wooyoung retribuiu o favor de seu namorado com um boquete maravilhoso, além de a primeira transa do casal, que quase foram pegos por um de seus vizinhos, já que estavam fazendo sexo na sala e com as cortinas abertas.


	4. Extra

O pequeno ômega corria pela casa, fugindo de seu pai alfa, que queria lhe levar para tomar banho e tirar toda a terra e barro do parquinho de suas roupas, cabelos e pele. Os dois haviam ido no parquinho perto da casa onde moravam, enquanto  Wooyoung estava comprando todas as coisas pro aniversário do filho.

San e  Wooyoung estavam casados a mais de 5 anos e não poderiam estar mais felizes, tinham um filho maravilhoso e inteligente, além de morarem em uma comunidade de fazendas e terem vários animais para suprir toda vontade do ômega.

Naquele dia,  Seongwha – filho dos dois – iria completar 4 anos e eles iriam comemorar com uma festinha, onde todos os amiguinhos do pequeno estariam para brincar com o mesmo. O tema da festa seria do filme “A Origem dos Guardiões”, cujo personagem favorito do pequeno ômega era o protagonista: Jack Frost.

San havia comprado uma fantasia infantil de Jack para o filho, enquanto  Wooyoung tinha ido na cidade buscar as comidas que havia encomendado com Irene e sua noiva, Wendy. As duas haviam se conhecido no mesmo ano em que se destinaram e, logo, começaram a namorar; nesse mesmo tempo, ela e  Wooyoung voltaram a se falar, sempre foram muito próximos e não iriam deixar a relação deles terminar por causa de destinação.

O dia passou rápido e a hora dos convidados chegarem na casa da família  Choi Jung chegou como num passe de mágica, logo,  Seonghwa já estava brincando com seus amiguinhos, vestido como o Jack  Frost mais fofo do mundo. Óbvio que o dia rendeu várias fotos incríveis e que iriam para as redes sociais do casal, que amava mostrar para o mundo o quão felizes eles eram.

No fim, o destino realmente faz o certo, mesmo que por linhas tortas;  Wooyoung e San não poderiam ter pedido destinações melhores do que aquela.


End file.
